My Kidney For You Eyeless Jack X Reader
by DeepFriedIce
Summary: Jack was a normal high school teenager. One day, the day before he becomes the infamous Eyeless Jack, a nerdy girl catches his eye. One day, years later, a new creepy pasta, strangely familiar, came into his life. The only question? Who was she...?
1. BackGround

Jack stalked down the street. It was beautiful at night where he lived. He heard a thud and a riot of laughter from across the street. He turned his head to watch. There was a young girl with H-C hair, E-C eyes, and thick black nerdy glasses. It looked as if she were eating dirt, her face in the sidewalk. A book lay in front of her - the first book of Harry Potter. He tilted his head to the side in interest. If he had known what was going to happen the next day, he would have been like YOLO and beat up all the guys who were laughing in an instant. But nah. This girl caught his eye. She was actually very attractive - even more so if she didn't wear baggy hoodies and sweatpants. She slowly got up and grabbed her book after collecting her glasses and sliding them over her eyes. Then, she continued reading, walking off as if nothing happened. With interest, Jack followed her silently. She never even noticed him when he blocked her way. She just changed routes and went around him. Offended, Jack grabbed her by the shoulder and swung her around. She looked at him angrily.  
"Back off!" she yelled. Then, she crouched down and kicked the bottom of his chin. The force caused him to chomp down hard on his tongue. She may have looked weak, but she was much stronger than him. He flew into the air a couple of inches. Getting back up and brushing dirt off her, she scoffed. "And don't ever talk to me ever again." and with that, she stuck her nose into her book and walked down the street as if nothing had happened. Jack lay there, pure shock pulsing through his veins, parilyzing him. This girl, who he thought was a sheer pushover, was apparently a bad-ass nerd who rode a dope black motorcycle with bright red and orange flames that were actually _glowing._ Jack watched from his place on the cement as she hopped on the motorcycle, placing Harry Potter in a bag and lock it before placing a Ferrari Red helmet over her head. The black visor clipped down, erasing her eyes from view.  
"Brat." Jack spat. He shakily stood up, blinded by anger. Ah, but alas, it was nearly midnight. So, he made a U-Turn, and headed back towards home. "I'm home!" he called, not expecting an answer. Slowly, he trudged up the stairs. They made a horrid _creak_ sound that got louder the closer he got to his room. Finally, after what seemed like hours of annoying sounds, he finally made it up the mountain of stairs. He walked down the hall like a zombie, his tongue and neck sore. But, for some strange reason, he felt an attraction to that nerd. Climbing into bed, he stared up at his ceiling in thought. Then, he closed his eyes. _For the last. Time._

 _"That was you?" asked a girl in front of him. She had no face or anything, just a faint silhouette. The outline of her hair was blurry, hard to make out.  
"What do you mean?" Jack answered her question with another one.  
"You were the one who left me to die!" she cried. The silhouette, where her eyes were supposed to be, began crying. Two streams of white flowed down the darkness.  
"Please, stop crying..." Jack begged. He carelessly let everyone he murdered to die and suffer after eating their kidneys. But never before had he seen them crying. If he had, he wouldn't have cared. But something about whoever this was made him feel guilty. As you know, guilt is that terrible feeling in your chest that makes you regret doing something. Like murder, for instance. If you kill someone, on purpose OR accident, you will usually feel guilt. That's how Jack was feeling at that exact moment.  
"You left me to die…" she sobbed, shaking. "To die…" she repeated. She continued repeating this until she was pulled into a hug. Jack had pulled her close to his chest in a tight and comforting hug. Her sobbing stopped immediately, but she continued on whispering. "To die… To die… To… Die…" then she fell asleep in his arms. The silhouettes back slowly rose and faded back down in exhalation. Jack sat down on the floor, not letting go. He slowly played with the shadow's hair. It amused him. It was soft and well taken care of.  
"Yes, I did." he whispered. "And I'll never forgive myself."_

Jack shot up. The dream he'd just had seemed so real. The voice, the silhouette… he hugged himself. The warmth from his dream lingered. He craved the silhouette he had seen in his dreams. He wanted to see her again. Jack threw the blankets off of him and got dressed. His messy brown hair was not taken care of, but he liked it that way. It somehow made him feel rebellious. He slid on black pants and a black hoodie, prepared for the rainy day. He slid the hood over his hair and shoved his hands in his pockets after putting on his shoes. After that, he opened the door and stepped out, taking a deep breath of air. The suburbs' air was refreshing and comfortable for him. And with that, he closed the door behind him and left. The sad thing is, that he thought he would come back after the day was through. The sad thing is, he thought he was going to see his family the next weekend. The sad thing is, he was wrong.


	2. Nerd

_"You're such a klutz." said the first. She was towering over Y/N's head. Slowly, Y/N got up and slipped on her thick, black rimmed nerd glasses. Harry Potter sat closed in front of her, so she picked that up too. Ignoring the laughter that surrounded her, Y/N walked away as if nothing had happened, her nose in her book once more. She'd much rather be in the world of Harry Potter than her own. Y/N could feel the burning stare on her neck from the boy across the street. It burned as if someone had sprinkled salt on her neck and then placed a large ice cube on top of it. But she ignored it and kept all her attention on Harry Potter. But maybe she placed a little too much attention on Harry's quidditch match, because the next thing you knew, someone had grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. Y/N looked at him angrily and realized at that exact moment that he was following her. And she knew that he didn't care to help her when she fell and those people were bullying her.  
"Back off!" Y/N snapped. Then she got low to the ground and kicked him under his chin. He flew up a couple of inches and landed on his back. "And don't talk to me!" and with that, she hopped onto her motorcycle and rode away to her house. If only she knew what waited for her._

"Are you reading Harry Potter again?!" Taylor, Y/N's best friend asked. Y/N's head snapped up. The memories from the night four years ago that she was reliving evaporated as she remembered that she was supposed studying for college. She was hoping to get into Yale University, because Nathan Hale, her favorite American history guy, went to Yale with his best friend.  
"Yeah."  
"Why don't you start on the second book?" Taylor asked, taking a swig of her Pepsi. Y/N's eyes widened and she grabbed Taylor's shoulders.  
"There's a second book!?" she asked. Taylor nodded.  
"There's more than five, at least!" she replied. Y/N nearly passed out from all the joy she was feeling. Harry Potter was a series? This was the most exciting news she's ever had!  
"We have to go to the Library!" Y/N demanded, dragging Taylor to the door.  
"Help! I'm being kidnapped!" she teased. Y/N ignored her and threw her into the passenger seat. Then, as Taylor buckled up, she sat herself in her own seat and buckled. Then, she pulled the car out of the driveway and headed down the road to the library.

"Done." Y/N moaned. She hadn't slept all night, too busy reading Harry Potter. She'd finished the entire series in a day and night. So, bored as can be, Y/N called Taylor.  
"Hellope?" Taylor answered, popping the P. "Oh, hey Y/N." she said. "How's the second book?" Y/N laughed to herself.  
"You mean series? Yeah, I finished it already." she replied, smirking although Taylor couldn't see her through the phone.  
"No way!" Taylor answered, astonished. "It took me three months to finish that series!" Y/N laughed openly and loud this time.  
"Yes way! Now, want to come over? Watching the news by myself sounds lonely." Y/N pouted. Taylor nodded, but Y/N didn't know. It was just silence. "You realize I can't hear you nod, right?" she asked. Taylor laughed and said she would be there in a few minutes. "And bring McMuffins! I'm starving!" Y/N finished. Taylor laughed and hung up. Satisfied, Y/N began to wash the dishes in her sink. She hummed to herself as she finished and sat on her couch. Crash!  
"Ahh, crap…" she heard. The voice was low and smoky, and it made her shiver and her heart feel strange.  
"Hello?" she asked. Pots and pans crashed in the kitchen and the sound of her window slamming shut echoed through her house. Somehow, she quickly forgot it as Taylor, along with the smell of McMuffins, exploded into her house.  
"The fun has arrived!" Taylor announced, striking a pose as if she were a super model. Y/N laughed and stood up.  
"Nah. The fun is already here. You brought the food." she corrected.  
"The food has arrived!" Taylor fixed, striking yet another pose. "Better?" she asked. Y/N nodded.  
"Why did you bring your bag?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Taylor's bag.  
"I'm staying the night whether you like it or not, duh!" she answered. Y/N rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"Ok."

Y/N woke up, feeling stressed. It was the next day. Taylor had spent the night, and they were up nearly the entire time. But Y/N was feeling strange. As if she had to, Y/N went to Taylor's room. Taylor's room was really the guest room, but Taylor stayed there so often that they claim it to be hers. Slowly, Y/N opened the door - and the stench of blood seemed to slap her in the face. She swung the door open the rest of the way.  
"Taylor!" she gasped. Taylor was shirtless and on her stomach, luckily. Not so luckily, though, she was bloody. On her left side, there was a large line. It was a surgically stitched wound. "Oh my god Taylor!" Y/N stuttered, grabbing her phone and dialing 911 as fast as she could.  
"911, what's your emergency?" a man answered. Y/N calmly told him what she had seen. But right when the cops arrived, she burst into tears. It was as if her eyes were waterfalls, pouring down her face. The thing was, she didn't even see the flash of dark blue and black sprint quickly down the street.  
"See you soon~"


	3. Hospitalized

"Well! The good news is, Taylor will survive!" Dr. Roan explained, reading off his clipboard. Y/N stood up.  
"Oh thank God!" she yelled. Her e/c eyes were dark and tear stained. She hadn't slept in three days.  
"But the thing is, Taylor lost her left kidney. Even more surprising, the wound on her side was perfectly stitched, better than any of the doctors have ever done." Dr. Roan explained. Y/N's shoulders slumped. Taylor had lost a kidney? What kind of monster would do that? But, little did she know, it was literally a monster that had stolen the kidney of her best friend.  
"May I see her?" Y/N asked faintly. "Is she awake yet?" Dr. Roan smiled.  
"Of course. Follow me," he replied. "she's been asking where you were for about the entire time she's been awake." Y/N smiled to herself.  
"Yes, thank you doctor," she replied. "I really appreciate it." Dr. Roan smiled to himself. In silence, they continued walking down the silent hall. "Where is everybody?" Y/N murmured. Dr. Roan said nothing.  
"I don't know." he finally answered. Shaking, Y/N looked at the tiled floor. When they finally made it to Taylor's room, the lights were off. The only sound that could be heard was the death song - the straight scream of the heart monitor. Y/N's best and only friend was dead. The one who had taught her that it was ok to be a bookworm. The one who had taught her that cutting wasn't ok, as much as she wanted to start. The one who had taught her to open her heart. The one who taught her to take chances. The one who taught her to _feel something._ And now she was dead.  
"Taylor." she whispered. Then everything went black.

"Jack, would you wake up already!" a raspy voice shouted, shaking the shoulders of his best friend. "We have to clean up the Slender Mansion, Slender's orders." he continued. Jack sat up, scratching under his hollow eye.  
"Why?" he asked. "We've never cleaned this place." Jeff's shoulders slumped.  
"Just come on! I don't know!" he scolded. "If I did I would've told you!" Jack yawned and stretched. "And you _still_ sleep shirtless? Oh, the shame!"  
"Lighten up, will ya? It's the middle of Summer, and we don't have air conditioning." he said, continuing to stretch.  
"Yeah, because Slendy won't fix it." Jeff mumbled. If he could, he would still be sleeping at the moment. But no, he just HAD to go and burn off his eyelids. The sleepless nights were part of the reason Jeff had dark circles all around his eyes, causing him to look somewhat a raccoon. Jack rolled his non-existent eyes and jumped out of his bed. His roommate stared as Jack carried on his morning routine. Once finished, he put his mask on and slid his black hood over his messy brown hair.  
"So, what do we gotta do?" Jack asked, sitting on the floor and playing with Jeff's lucky knife. Jeff growled and took his knife back.  
"Clean the mansion, duh." he answered. And with that, he chucked his lucky knife at the wall. And it stuck there. "Bingo! Right on the spot!" Jeff cheered.  
"What did you hit?" Jack asked curiously, not knowing what the heck he had thrown the bloody weapon at.  
"A horsefly. Duh," Jeff answered casually. Jack shook his head and walked to his closet.  
"Let's start with the closet." he said. Jeff knocked Jack in the back of the head.  
"Not our room. The actual manision. Everything EXCEPT our rooms." Jeff growled. Jack stood up and nodded.  
"I get it, I get it." he crowed. "We can clean the kitchen." Jeff shrugged and smiled (more than he already was, if possible) at the door.  
"Definately the kitchen. I haven't eaten in seven hours." he laughed. Jack sighed and walked out the door.  
"Hey Slender." Jack said casually as he passed the tall and faceless character. Slenderman did nothing but continue on his way to the bathroom. Used to the rude silence, Jack continued heading toward the kitchen. There, he pulled a blue box out of the pantry. He preferred to eat and procrastinate before he did any work. And he was good at it.  
"Hey guys." a cool voice called from the doorway. His voice was glitchy, as if it came from the other side of a bad telephone with barely any signal.  
"Hey BEN." Jack called back. His good friend smiled, showing his sharp white teeth. It wasn't as threatening as the first time, but you get used to it. It was a friendly smile anyways.  
"Watcha got there?" BEN asked, pointing to the box in his hands.  
"Pop-Tarts," Jack replied. "The two newest flavors."  
"And what are the two new flavors?"  
"Orange Crush and A&W Root Beer."  
"Ew! That sounds _disgusting!"_ BEN whined. Jack laughed at his gaming friend.  
"I know. It _sounds_ disgusting. That's why I'm trying it. Duh." he said, emphasizing on the 'duh.'  
"Then give me a root beer one." BEN demanded, sticking out his hand. Jack placed a root beer Pop-Tart in BEN's opened hand.  
"There ya go, BEN. Enjoy." Jack said, smiling under his blue mask.  
"On three," BEN began. "One... Two... THREE!"


	4. New Girl

_"Y/N?" Taylor called. "What the heck is wrong?" Y/N ignored the persistant four year old next to her._  
" _Taylor. Quiet during story time." the teacher hissed, not removing the gaze off her book.  
"Y/N." Taylor whispered. "What's wrong? I'm you're friend, okay? I'm you're-"  
"You're not my friend! Just leave me alone!" Y/N shouted. Regret washed over her as she finished her sentence. But, no hissing from the teacher-snake-lady came. Looking around her, Y/N realized it was recess time. So, ignoring Taylor still, she ran outside.  
"Why can't we be friends?" Taylor asked, catching up to the now very annoyed pre-schooler.  
"Because. Whenever someone becomes close to me," Y/N whispered. "They..."  
"They what?" Taylor asked.  
"They die."_

Y/N lay in bed miserably. The day that she and Taylor met, the first day of pre-school, had invaded her dreams. She had never forgotten that all of her play-date friends have all died, and all the other kids leading up to that day are dead. After 6th grade, though, she figured Taylor wasn't allowed to die, God's orders. But no. Taylor was dead. It's been four weeks, and Y/N hasn't left the bed. When she did so, it was to go to the bathroom or to grab technically the entire refrigerator. Her heart ached for her dead friend. Taylor was truly gone, and she wasn't coming back.

"Oh my gosh!" Jack gasped. "This is amazing!" mouth full, Jack happily spun around, stopping to look at BEN. BEN's root-beer pop-tart was in mushy, wet bits and scattered all over the sink. "BEN! I have to clean that up!" Jack complained, glaring at BEN, who was wiping his tongue with a cloth.  
"That was disgusting! Ugh!" BEN groaned. "I could've died!" leaving BEN to clean the kitchen himself, Jack left the room and stalked into the living room. It was littered with garbage and food crumbs. _Seems like a reasonable place to clean._ Jack thought bluntly as he began picking up the empty potato chip bags off the dirty and stained couch.

After about the entire day of cleaning the living room perfectly, by himself, the living room was spotless. Jack even worked hard enough to get the mystery stains off of the couch and wash the thing, making it soft and spotless again. Jack, and all the other creepypastas, didn't even know that the color of the couch was a silky crimson.  
"Impressive, Jack." a voice echoed. It was deep and charming - no surprise that it was the voice of SlenderMan himself. "Good job. Which is why you will show our newest creepypasta around. Sear?"  
"No, I don't see her." Jack replied, confused. Just then, a burning hot hiss sounded, along with the pain of fire inside his chest appeared.  
"It's sear. Like burning." a feminine voice echoed as Jack fell to the floor as the burning was quickly replaced by the normal cool of his insides. "Hi. I'm Sear, the newest creepypasta. Don't talk to me and we'll get along just fine." Sear mumbled.  
"Good introduction. Jack will show you around Sear. Have a good day." SlenderMan hissed joyfully as he faded away into the shadow of the TV. After recovering from the fire inside of him, Jack hesitantly stood up. His empty eyes widened when he saw her. She looked like a normal teenage girl around his age. She wore black, thick rimmed glasses, the left lens shattered. The hairline cracks in the shatters of glass were glowing red and gold, as if there was lava traveling through the broken glass.

"And this is your room." Jack finished. "Right next to..." he looked at the door next to Sear's and sighed angrily. "mine."  
"Introductions, Jack~" a cheerful voice hummed. Jack gritted his teeth as he turned around to see none other than Laughing Jack, or LJ for short. "Hey there little lady~" the clown grinned, holding his long arm out, eventually holding out his hand for her to shake. Sear smiled and took hold of his hand, shaking it slightly. When LJ tried to pull away, though, he couldn't. The veins in Sear's arm popper up and her whole body tensed. LJ began frowning for once as she twisted his long arm. Jack watched with wide eye sockets as LJ fell to his knees, holding back a cry of pain.  
"I'm no little lady," Sear whispered in the pained clown's ear. "I'm stronger, faster, and smarter than you. I can read your mind, clown, so you better back off and watch out." LJ's bright blue eyes widened as a pulse of fire waved through him. Finally, after LJ's screams of pain rang through the mansion, Sear let go of LJ's skinless hand. She had, in fact, burned the skin off of his palms. A yell of painful relief sounded from LJ as Sear turned turned on her heel and into her bedroom. The lock clicked, signaling that LJ was in the clear to leave.  
"What the hell was that all about LJ?!" Jack huffed. He was out of breath, since he's been holding it for so long. "What were you thinking about?!"  
"It doesn't matter." LJ growled. Then, he finally came back to his senses and smiled. "I like her." LJ hummed. "She's scary."  
"You chose a feisty AND scary woman, LJ." Jack sighed as he walked away. "Later LJ."


	5. Killer

The hallway of the Slender Mansion was silent, minus the hushed whispering of EJ and Jeff.

"I don't like her," EJ huffed. "She'll kill us if we don't get rid of her." Jeff fiddled with his lucky knife.

"I don't know man," the raspy voice replied. "She could be a big help. I mean, yeah, she burned the skin off LJ's hand, stabbed BEN's eye, set the couch on fire, almost rage killed me and BEN, broke my lucky knife, broke your mask twice, and set the SlenderMan's suit aflame… but she's fixed all her mistakes!"

"How?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Jeff gawked. "She healed LJ's hand, after apologizing, in three seconds, bandaged BEN's eye herself, while apologizing, stole a new and better couch, got us an even better game console, made my knife better-"

"How did Sear make your knife better?"

"When I stab people it burns their insides."

"Ah, I see. Go on."

"Anyways, she fixed your mask and repainted it, AND SlenderMan laughed! He laughed! And she got him a new suit! Slender likes her, man, and that's saying a lot." EJ shrugged his shoulders and thought about Sear. It's true that she'd turned out to be a huge fan of Harry Potter. Suddenly, the wall had begun to burn out into a door.

"You think I can't hear you, Jack?" Sear snarled. EJ could have sworn he'd heard hurt in her voice. It sounded as if she were about to cry. "You want me to leave?" she huffed. "Then I'll stay away from you." and she was gone. The wall had looked untouched as it closed off. And Sear was gone. Guilt flooded through EJ and he knew he also had a craving for blood.

"I'm going to go kill something." EJ hissed. And he walked out the door. As he did, he noticed someone on the porch. Sear.

"What are you-"

"It was you…?" she whispered. EJ leaned in closer, motioning her to repeat it. And she did.

"YOU KILLED HER!" she screamed. EJ fell back from shock.

"Killed who?!"

"TAYLOR. MY BEST FRIEND. AND ALL THE OTHERS!" she sobbed. "All of the friends I'd ever had… you killed them…" EJ's shoulders slumped. His kill list lay in her hands. He'd killed all of the friends that the girl with H/L H/C because of her temper, but he had no idea who Sear was before. She wouldn't tell them. That's when reality slapped him in the face. He killed Sear.

It was his fault she was here.

His fault.

He had killed the girl across the street.

And it was Sear.


End file.
